


DNA for Twins

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: DA is set in same timeline as SPN instead of 2020, Gen, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Pre-Series for both shows, Sam hasn't left for college yet, a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Manticore kidnaps Dean to get his DNA.





	DNA for Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, this took longer than I expected, but this fic is finally done. It was inspired by other SPN/DA crossover fics where Dean is Alec's donor and they meet. Not many explained how Manticore got Dean's DNA, and I decided to write my own version.
> 
> And sorry if characters are OOC. I only recently began to watch SPN and hadn't watched Dark Angel (but I'm planning to) yet, so tell me if I got anything wrong, and I correct it. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you will enjoy this fic.

_Gillete, Wyoming_ _._

The Manticore employee spied on the Winchester family as they finished the hunt, unnoticed by them. His attention was focused on brothers, more on Dean than Sam.

 

The older boy would be a perfect donor for Transgenic, maybe even two. While his younger brother was also a choice, from the spy’s observations, the younger boy – while having the same skillset as his brother – questioned their father’s orders every now and then. He could transfer it to a Transgenic, and Manticore couldn’t have that. They needed obedience, perfect soldiers, and not questioned orders.

 

So, Sam Winchester being donor was out of question and his brother would provide them with material for Transgenic instead.

 

The man took out the phone and dialed his superior’s number, before pressing the device to his ear, his eyes never leaving the Winchesters.

 

“Yes?” the voice answered on the other end.

 

“Sir, I believe I have found a perfect donor.”

 

“Who?” the other man asked.

 

“Dean Winchester, born January 24, 1979 to John Winchester and Mary Winchester nee Campbell, – who later died in a rather suspicious house fire, - he has skill with knives and other weaponry and is good martial artist, and has obedience; he follows his father’s orders without questioning them.  “

 

“Very good. Bring him to Manticore as soon as possible.”

 

“Yes, sir, “the spy said, and ended the call. Then he called the back up. When he ended the call, he saw that the family of three was about to leave for nearest motel and the man followed them, unnoticed. His colleagues will find him, he couldn’t lose the family.  

 

* * *

 

John, Dean and Sam reached the motel, and booked a room, under the false names, big enough for three of them.

 

“I’ll go on hunt not far from here, “John said, throwing his sons’ bags on the beds. “You stay, and rest.”

 

“I’ll go with you, “Dean volunteered, but his father shook his head in refusal.

 

“No.  Stay and protect your brother.”

 

“Yes, sir, “Dean replied.  Sam, scowled, so their dad wouldn’t notice. He didn’t like when father ordered them like they are soldiers and not family.

 

John nodded, satisfied with his firstborn’s answer, and left the room to go on hunt.

 

* * *

 

Seeing that father left the motel, the spy waited for a few minutes before he left completely, and signaled for his people, he came with, to start the operation of kidnapping Dean Winchester and taking him to Manticore so they could take his DNA to make Transgenics.

 

* * *

 

Sam was reading a book while laying on bed and Dean was standing near the window, scanning the street for anything suspicious, when someone knocked on the door of their motel room.

 

Both brothers froze and tensed.

 

“Stay here, Sammy, I check what it is,” Dean told his little brother who nodded. Holding his gun at ready, the older Winchester brother went to the door with caution. Even though, the room was protected ghost and demons, it didn’t work on other monster or human, so it didn’t hurt to check. Dad told him to protect Sammy after all.

 

Dean opened the door and looked out into the corridor. He saw nobody. Maybe it was a stupid prank? Still, he had to go outside and check just to be sure it was a false alarm.

 

Dean told Sam to stay in the room, closed the door, and went outside where, unknown to him, Manticore waited.

 

Once on street, older Winchester brother scanned it for any sign of danger, but found none. He was about to return to return to Sam when somebody attacked him.

 

Dean tried to fight, but despite his experience and strength, his opponents overpowered and knocked him out.

 

“Let’s go,” the leader told his men, and taking Dean with them, the Manticore employees, left.

 

Sam, who saw everything from the window, panicked for a minute, then found a phone and tried to call, but the man didn’t answer as usual no matter how many times Sam tried to contact him.

 

All Sam, could do now, was wait.

 

* * *

 

Back in Manticore base, an   hour later, Dean woke up with a groan. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry.

 

Soon it cleared, the pain faded a bit, and the teenager saw what he was in some laboratory, restrained to the table and surrounded by scientists.

 

“Where the hell I am?” he asked angrily, fighting against restrains, but they wouldn’t give.

 

His captors didn’t answer – as expected – and one of them gave Dean something, and no matter how much he tried stay awake, he failed and lost consciousness again.

 

Seeing that the donor was asleep, the scientists proceeded to take everything they needed to create a Transgenic.

 

Soon they finished.

 

“Make sure he won’t remember this place,” the main scientist ordered. “And return him to his family. It’ll be a shame to kill such donor. “

 

The others said,”Yes, sir!”and hurried to complete the order.

 

* * *

 

John Winchester was returning to motel after searching for Dean. He was empty-handed once more. Who were the people that took his son? And were they really people or something supernatural?

 

John didn’t know what to think. This was the first time supernatural (or it may be ordinary trained people) didn’t leave any tracks or clues. And because of that, he didn’t know where to look for Dean.

 

Was his son even alive?

 

The eldest Winchester shook his head. No. Dean was alive. His boy was a fighter. And when he finds those responsible for the kidnapping, John would show them why no one messed up with the Winchester family. But first, he needed to find his son.

 

The ex-marine almost reached the motel when something caught his attention in rearview mirror.

 

It was Dean.

 

John hit the brakes and truck came to stop. The man got out of car and ran to his unconscious firstborn. He dropped to his knees, checked Dean’s pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. His son was alive and unharmed since there were no injuries visible to the eye. But he still will check Dean for injuries once they reach the motel.

 

John took his son in his arms and got him into car. Then, the man sat behind the wheel, started the engine and drove to the motel. Few minutes later, they were here, and the Winchester patriarch quickly carried Dean into the room and placed him on the bed.

 

Sam was near his big brother in an instant.

 

“Is Dean okay?” he asked his father with worry in his voice.

 

“I think so, son. Help me check him for injures.”

 

Sam nodded and together, father and son checked Dean for injures. Thankfully, there were none.

 

Just as they finished checking, Dean began to stir.

 

“Ugh,” the older Winchester sibling groaned as he opened his eyes, vision blurry.

 

“Are you alright, Dean?” John asked his firstborn.

 

“Yeah, but my head hurts like a bitch, “the teenager replied.

 

John told Sam to give Dean Advil. After his oldest son swallowed the pills, he asked him what happened.

 

“Not long after you left, someone knocked on the door,” “Dean began, sitting up, since his headache was mostly gone. “I went into corridor first to check what it was, then outside. There was nothing outside, and I was about to return to Sam when someone attacked me. I tried to fight them off, but they knocked me out. After that nothing and, then, I’m waking up back here.”

 

“So you don’t know who kidnapped you?” John asked.

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“No. How long I was missing?”

 

“Few hours, almost a day,” this time it was Sam who answered. “Don't scare us like that ever again.”

 

“I’ll try,” Dean promised.

 

After that, family stayed in motel a little longer to let Dean rest after the whole ordeal – even though he doesn’t remember it - and then, decided to leave. They already have been long enough here.

 

The Winchester patriarch was a bit upset that Dean didn’t remember where he was held, so later he could kick those bastards’ asses for kidnapping his son, but then decided to forget it. All that mattered is that Dean was alive and safe, back with them.

 

Later, the family of three gathered their things and hit the road, leaving the town.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile back at Manticore, one of scientists approached the main one.

 

“Sir, we are ready for the creation,” he said.

 

The main scientist smiled.  “Wonderful. Start it, then. “

 

The scientist nodded and left to start the creation of a Transgenics.

 

And thus, began the creation of X5-493 and X5-494 who later would be known as Ben  and Alec McDowell. 


End file.
